What A World to Live In
by rephiamluvers123
Summary: A long time ago, Raven was in love with her green best friend, but everything is different now, times have changed. But maybe, a chance encounter at a coffee shop could change her life forever. AU where they still have their powers. ONE SHOT


What A World To Live In

Raven didn't really go on dates.

Not that she didn't ever want to, but it was just so _hard_. They always wanted to go to some place with a ton of people, and it made her head hurt. She definetly couldn't go with another empath, that just gets awkward.

But then there was Garfield. A boy she would never forget. There was almost never a date he planned that she disliked. They had just clicked so easily, and Raven missed that. She missed having someone who just knew her. Knew when she wasn't feeling up to go out and would stay to watch movies, or read his comics while she read her novels. Was willing to dedicate dates to just studying, even though he didn't do it much. He bought her so much tea, but never drank it himself. And he stopped having to ask which one she needed. He'd just know after she told him what kind of a day it was. Or he'd know when he smelled what tea she was drinking.

And it wasn't just that way. Raven knew when he needed Victor bromance more then romance. She knew when his parents death date and birth dates were, so she would have the worst cooked vegan meal on the plant, but he'd eat it because it just made him feel better to know she tried. She knew when she needed to put down the book and show him attention. She knew how he could get overhwhelmed, and just needed to cuddle while he shifted into a cat.

Garfield was another level of perfect, but that was the past. That was college. Things were different now. Raven was about to start teaching Dark Magic, and lived far away from her home town, away from the abusive father, the self-hatred, and broken heart. She wondered sometimes if Garfield ever became a vet. She wondered if he still argued with Victor about meet. Wondered if he ever died the tips of his green spikey hair like he wanted all those years ago.

Raven always regretted how things ended with Garfield, but there was no going back, there was nothing she could do except try to go on another horrendous date that her new 'friend' kept trying to set her up on.

"Raven, your chamomile tea is ready?" She stood up, glancing away from her phone before sighing and grabbed her tea.

"So it's a chomomile day? What are you doing that you _really_ don't want to be doing?"

She couldn't believe her ears. The cup was hot in her hand, but she could barely feel it. She thought she was hearing things, she was just thinking about him, there was no way that he would suddenly appear just because of that.

She turned around, and her ears had not decieved her. There stood the green man she had just been thinking about, bearing over him with his tall phisique. He had an ear piercing, his hair was short, but his backwards hat was hiding most of it. He had on a plain black T-shirt with purple jeans. "Gar?" Was all she could stutter out.

"Hey." He rasped out awkwardly, scrathing the back of his neck just like he did when he first asked her out. "Fancy meeting you here, huh?"

"Yeah."

"What have you been up to?"

"I'm going to start teaching Dark Magic and the nearby University. And you?"

"Black coffee for Garfield."

Raven giggled a litte. "Black? Not much has changed. What new thing are you nervous for today? You a little blocked up because of it?"

He blushed, and Raven remembered how much she loved seeing him embarrassed, it happened so rarely. "A friend just opened up a new vetrinary hosptial here. He asked me to be the chief vet."

"That's amazing, Gar."

There was an awkward silent moment before Raven felt the itch and she needed to go. Gar was bringing up some heavy memories that she wasn't sure she could handle. She had never expected to ever see him again, much less her frequent coffee shop. "Look, I gotta go-"

"Can we… can we catch up sometime?"

Raven looked down at her tea. She looked back up at Garfield and there was a faint smile on her lip. She pulled a pen out of her bag and grabbed his coffee, writing her number on it.

"I think… I'd really like that."

Raven left the coffee shop with a text to cancel the date and dumping her tea away. It wasn't a chamomile day anymore.

 **I norm don't do One Shots. But hey, hope you like it.**


End file.
